


Too Early

by tealversace



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealversace/pseuds/tealversace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The former Bella looked on, wide eyed with her jaw practically on the ground. Brilliant. It was 2:37am, when she should be asleep, and her maniac of a girlfriend had locked them out of their unit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Early

**Author's Note:**

> This is still being Beta'd so please excuse any mistakes. It's poor quality on my part but I needed to write it and publish it cause I'd been boasting on twitter for a few days. Established relationship Becommissar. Idk, I had an idea and this trash was born so... enjoy I guess. Reviews are totally welcome.

Beca woke up to loud banging on the apartment door. It better have been important, or whoever was waking her - and surely half the floor as well - up, was going to pay. The brunette sighed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she pushed herself out of bed, pulling on a pair of pyjama shorts and readjusting her sleep shirt as she stumbled through the dark apartment. The knocking continued until she successfully navigated to and opened the door.

“Good morning, Maus,” Mina smiled widely in the doorway with an eyebrow cocked expectantly.

The tiny girl was still half asleep, slowly trying to take in the situation. “Mina… Did you forget your key? What time is it?” She moved aside to let her girlfriend into the apartment with a yawn. Of course Mina would’ve forgotten her key. Tonight was big for her, a worldwide conference call for the company she helped run.

“It is precisely,” Mina pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jeans, a grin spreading across her face before she looked back up at the tiny girl. “2:37am.” She grabbed Beca’s arm and pulled her out into the hallway, making sure to close the apartment door behind her.

The former Bella looked on, wide eyed with her jaw practically on the ground. Brilliant. It was 2:37am, when she should be asleep, and her maniac of a girlfriend had locked them out of their unit. She rubbed at her eyes again with her free hand and groaned.

“Come,” Mina smiled gently, pulling her girlfriend along behind her toward the stairs that led out of the building.

Beca groaned low in protest, but her legs never stopped moving. The brunette yawned again, giving in and letting her girlfriend lead, knowing she wasn’t going to get anywhere by resisting. Soon she found herself at the tall german’s little black Audi, with the passenger door being opened for her. “Mina, why?” She pouted, climbing into the car regardless, hearing her girlfriend’s small laugh in response.

Mina slid into the drivers seat graciously, bringing the car to life with movements too fast and smooth for Beca’s eyes to follow. She sighed, buckling her seatbelt in and pulling her knees up to her chest before reaching for the AUX cord, plugging it into her girlfriend’s phone - she didn’t exactly think to bring hers. She navigated easily to a playlist she’d put together months ago for herself, and pressed play.

Seconds later, Taylor Swift’s ‘Style’ (thanks for that obsession, Chloe) was playing quietly through the speakers and the soft steady bass made her eyes droop. Through a haze, she felt her girlfriend’s hand grab her own and stroke along the back of her palm with the soft pad of her thumb.

* * *

When Beca awoke again, it was to the sound of a very precise german woman singing along to Tegan and Sara, and it brought a smile to her face. She glanced down to the offending blink of the car’s radio clock and guilt washed over her as she realised she’d been asleep for at least 2 hours.

“Good morning, Maus,” Mina echoed her earlier words, much softer now as she grabbed her girlfriend’s hand in her own.

“Min…” the smaller girl yawned, looking out the window confused. “Where are we?”

“You’ll see, leibling. Not long now.” The blonde smiled reassuringly at her girlfriend and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “How did you sleep.”

Beca shrugged. “As well as you can for two hours in a car, I guess.” She was still confused as to why this little escapade was occurring but she didn’t ask. When Mina set her mind to something, she went through with it, regardless of obstacles. Even if it was going to take 3 years and killing someone she’d probably still do it. The thought made the small girl laugh quietly, and all her girlfriend could do was smile back.

The rest of the drive was considerably silent, aside from Beca’s occasional yawns or Mina quietly humming along to whatever was playing. Eventually they turned off the highway into a small waterfront town and the brunette raised an eyebrow expectantly at her girlfriend, who was somehow still wide awake.

Every so often, Beca would catch a glimpse of light through the trees, and she could swear it was getting closer.

It turned out she wasn’t going completely insane, as the car pulled up to the base of a lighthouse. The former Bella frowned, looking at her girlfriend confused. _A lighthouse? Why in the fuck did she drive over 3 hours for this?_

Before Beca could ask, Mina climbed out of the car, and grabbed a small backpack out of the backseat, flashing a smirk at her girlfriend before slinging it over her shoulder walking up the small path toward the lighthouse. Beca, although wanting nothing more than to stay wrapped up in the warm car, quickly followed, not wanting to be stranded in a car somewhere she didn’t know.

Naturally, the Bella’s hand slipped into her girlfriend’s, falling into step beside her silently as the horizon came into view. The shorter girl’s breath caught as the first rays of sun came up above the waterline and Mina’s hand dropped from hers to climb over the fence. Beca followed suit, going through rather than over, her legs being too short for the boost and the german laughed quietly, causing her girlfriend to pout at her.

Their hands joined once more as Mina pulled them down onto a rock jutting out over the cliff, shrugging the bag off her shoulder and pulling out a small blanket to place over Beca’s shoulders.

“Pieter and I found this place while we were touring.” The german’s voice was quiet and vulnerable. “I knew when I first moved, that I wanted to bring you here but,” Mina let out a long breath. “I didn’t know the right time, I guess.”

Beca thought back to the night she first met her girlfriend at the car show, and how far they’d come since then. It’d been nearly two years, and it’d been the best years of her life. Never before had she thought she’d be able to open up so much to someone, and Mina had become such a constant in her life.

The nights where she fell asleep without the tall german’s warm body by her side, like earlier that night, were the worst. The mornings she’d wake up alone broke her heart, but that’s what she got for dating the CEO of one of the world’s largest companies. And at the end of most days, it was worth pushing through her day job to come home to the smell of fresh food in the apartment and a big bear hug from her girlfriend, accompanied with the most meaningful kisses she’d ever tasted.

“Mina I…” Beca felt tears start to well up in her eyes. “This is beautiful.” She unwrapped the blanket from her own shoulders and pulled Mina into her, wrapping it around both of them. “I love you so much.”

“Ich liebe dich auch,” Mina placed a soft kiss to her forehead before reaching back into the bag, pulling out a small house key and what seemed to be a ring. Beca’s breath hitched and she focused her eyes on Mina’s own ocean blues. “Beca, you have made me so happy. I know our anniversary is soon. But I couldn’t wait any longer.” She smiled, unguarded, as she handed the key over to the Bella. “This,” she curled her hands around Beca’s to make a tight fist around the key. “This is the key to a new house. Our house. The movers will be in and out of the apartment all this week, and I’ve taken time off to help them.”

Beca was speechless. This was the last thing she’d expected, and her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. She didn’t realise that tears had made their way down her cheeks until Mina was wiping them away and she laughed quietly at how cliche this all was.

The sun made itself completely known to the world, and the reflection of the light of the water made Mina’s eyes glow brighter than anything she’d ever seen. “I love you so, so much,” Beca smiled widely.

“I love you too, Beca,” Mina smiled back, squeezing Beca’s hand tightly and looking intently into her eyes. “Which is why I have to ask you.. Would you have the pleasure of being my wife. Making a life together?” She held out the ring with her other hand.

“Yes. God, Mina, yes!!” Beca couldn’t hold back her tears, as the ring slid onto her finger and she launched herself toward her girlf- fiancé, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck and nuzzling against her shoulder. She felt Mina’s own tears hitting her arm and she laughed. “God I’m so lucky.”

“I love you, Beca. Until the day I die. I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone else.”

“I don’t think I could, either.”


End file.
